


As though electrocuted I stood before him

by Nary



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, Carlos is a scientist, Cecil Learns About Pain, Cecil is Human, Community: kink_bingo, Dating, Dom Carlos, Electrical Play, Electricity, Genital Torture, Hand Jobs, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Restraints, Safewords, Science Experiments, Sounding, Sub Cecil, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now Carlos knew that whenever Cecil said something was normal, it was almost certainly something that was worth looking into.  "Maybe an isolated pocket of some kind of congenital analgesia, or a beneficial mutation," he muttered, his mind racing.  "Cecil!  Come into the lab, I want to run some tests!"</p><p>"Science?  On me?"  Cecil's eyes widened as Carlos unlocked the door.  "Me... inside?" he said, which wasn't actually a sentence, and at any other time his tongue-tied nervousness would have been adorable, but there was science waiting, so Carlos just nodded impatiently.  </p><p>"Yes, yes, come on!"</p><p>"B-but what about the forms..." Cecil stammered as he stepped inside, looking around wide-eyed.</p><p>"The date's not over until we say it is," Carlos replied, flipping on the buzzing fluorescent lights to reveal the contents of his lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As though electrocuted I stood before him

They were saying their usual slightly awkward goodnights, having walked the short distance from Big Rico's (where their mandatory weekly meal had been properly validated for the City Council's records) to Carlos' lab. Cecil had stammered and burbled for a little while, and Carlos had kissed him, and then they'd stood there just smiling goofily at each other, and that was when Carlos noticed that Cecil had a nail stuck through his foot.

"Oh my god, Cecil, doesn't that hurt?" The nail was a big rusty one, but still sharp enough to have gone through the sole of his shoe, and his foot, and out the top. There was a little pool of blood, too.

Cecil looked down, bemused. "Oh. Not really. I didn't notice." He lifted his foot as though looking at a piece of gum he'd stepped on, and, pinching the head of the nail delicately between his fingers, gave it a sharp tug. It made a slight squelching noise as it pulled loose, and then pinged off the pavement as he dropped it carelessly. "So, uh, should I do the end-of-date paperwork, or...?"

Carlos wasn't even listening. "How could you not notice you stepped on a huge nail?"

Cecil shrugged. "I don't feel pain. And thank goodness! Fifty-three percent of people here don't have the ability to feel pain. We call them the lucky ones. It's normal."

By now Carlos knew that whenever Cecil said something was normal, it was almost certainly something that was worth looking into. "Maybe an isolated pocket of some kind of congenital analgesia, or a beneficial mutation," he muttered, his mind racing. "Cecil! Come into the lab, I want to run some tests!"

"Science? On me?" Cecil's eyes widened as Carlos unlocked the door. "Me... inside?" he said, which wasn't actually a sentence, and at any other time his tongue-tied nervousness would have been adorable, but there was science waiting, so Carlos just nodded impatiently. 

"Yes, yes, come on!"

"B-but what about the forms..." Cecil stammered as he stepped inside, looking around wide-eyed.

"The date's not over until we say it is," Carlos replied, flipping on the buzzing fluorescent lights to reveal the contents of his lab.

Cecil drew a shaky breath, then let it out slowly. "Ohh... It's just as beautiful as I imagined. All the beakers, and the gently humming machines, and just _everything_...!"

Carlos was too busy clearing some space on the nearest lab bench to pay much attention to Cecil being awestruck. "Can you get your clothes off, please?"

"My clo...ohhhh!" Cecil looked down at his purple tunic and quilted trousers. "Me... uh, and you... naked?"

"Just you," Carlos said, going to the storage cabinet to pull out more equipment, along with the first aid kit so he could clean and bandage Cecil's foot. Maybe he couldn't feel pain, but he could still get tetanus. 

"Oh." If Carlos had been paying more attention, he might have noticed Cecil sounded a little disappointed, but he was wrapped up in planning what sort of impromptu tests he could do to analyze Cecil's apparent indifference to pain. Were his nerve endings dysfunctional somehow? He seemed to have no trouble feeling ordinary sensations of hot and cold and rough and smooth. Was it that he didn't perceive pain at all, or did he feel it but just not care, or was his threshold for pain present but simply set much higher than the average...?

His train of thought was interrupted by Cecil clearing his throat. "I, um," he said before trailing off. Carlos turned around to see him standing there blushing, his clothes clutched to his chest. His blush, Carlos couldn't help but notice, spread much further than just his face. 

"That's perfect," he told him, smiling, as he walked over to gently pry the clothes out of Cecil's hands and set them aside. "You look great," he added, looking him up and down more intently, enjoying what he saw. But he didn't want to get distracted from his work - so maybe if that was the case, a little voice in his head pointed out, he should have asked Cecil to leave his underwear on. But it was too late for that, especially now that he'd gotten his first look at Cecil's cock, poking out all pink and shy and pretty. It made him want to do wonderful, terrible things to it, things that would make Cecil scream and beg and call his name. Except he wasn't sure if that was possible, if Cecil was incapable of feeling pain. But then, he'd always appreciated a challenge. 

“Right over here,” he directed Cecil, steering him toward the examination table. He adjusted the back so that Cecil would be sitting almost all the way up, and helped him to get settled into position on the plastic seat, his feet on the little ledge below. Cecil went willingly, so trusting and eager that Carlos almost felt guilty. “Is this all right?” he asked him, maybe a bit belatedly. “I’m not going to do you any actual harm, but it’s possible you might experience some… discomfort.”

“Pain?” Cecil asked uncertainly, and Carlos nodded. “I’ve always been a bit curious about it, to tell you the truth,” he admitted with a shy smile. “Do you think you can actually make me feel it?”

“I don’t know,” Carlos said honestly. “I’ll do my best. And if you need me to stop at any point, we’ll have a special word for that.” _So you can scream all you want without stopping things_ , he thought, grinning to himself.

Once they'd agreed on a safeword (a concept Cecil seemed perfectly familiar with, which made Carlos feel a little relieved), and he'd cleaned and bandaged the puncture wound in Cecil's foot, Carlos began strapping down his arms and legs, making sure the restraints were just tight enough. Cecil squirmed a little, and Carlos wondered if he was just getting himself more comfortable, or if he was impatient for the real fun to start. "Does that feel all right?" he asked, as he readied the rest of the equipment.

"It's good, but Carlos..." Cecil looked even more embarrassed, the blush spreading its way halfway down his chest by now. "I'm hard, and... will that mess things up? For the science?"

Carlos stroked his shoulder affectionately. "That's just fine, don't worry about it. If you do experience actual pain, your erection might go away. If it doesn't, well... we'll find another way to deal with it."

Cecil nodded, excited. "Yes, okay, please Carlos, I don't want to wait much longer..."

Fortunately, Carlos had everything he needed now. Still, he took his time in applying the lubricant and the electrodes - partly because he wanted to be careful to make sure he wasn't accidentally doing anything that could genuinely harm Cecil, partly just because he was enjoying making him wait. The way he squirmed and whimpered with anticipation was delicious. He focused below the waist, for safety - no electrical currents through the chest, as much fun as it might have been to use nipple clamps on him. Instead he concentrated on the muscles of Cecil's inner thighs, his ass, and finally, lovingly, his cock and balls. Cecil's hips twitched involuntarily as Carlos wrapped the wires around the base of his shaft, and then another set just below his head. "Hold still," Carlos told him as he put on a pair of gloves, "I need to be sure this is safe for you." Cecil nodded obediently and forced himself to still his movements until Carlos had completed his careful inspection of every contact point (an inspection that also involved a bit more light stroking and touching than was strictly necessary...)

"I'm going to start this very low," he told Cecil as he stepped back to take the controller for the transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator. "And I want you to tell me how it's feeling at each step of the way."

"Yes, Carlos," Cecil half-moaned. There was already some sweat beading on his forehead, whether from nerves or arousal or both. Also, Carlos noted with a clinical eye, his cock was dripping too. He would have liked to pause and lick that up for him, but he didn't want to interfere with the experiment. Instead, he readied his notepad to jot down any observations, and started the machine.

At the lowest level, Carlos wouldn't have expected anyone to feel any discomfort. Cecil was no exception. "It's a little bit tingly," he reported. "Kind of neat." Carlos wrote down 'tingly/neat', and increased the settings slightly.

Working gradually, he brought it up to a level where he would have expected most people to start complaining a bit - at least, where most of his previous subs would have. Cecil didn't seem bothered, although his leg muscles were visibly contracting with each pulse, the hair on them was standing up on end, and his cock was twitching within its improvised bonds. "It's... uhhh..." Cecil, usually so good with words, fumbled to describe what he was feeling. "I think I had this feeling once from the feelings delivery service. It's tight and hot and everything's v-vibrating and I want you, Carlos, I want you so much..." Carlos made a note: 'intense arousal'. Once again, he pressed the button to increase the levels. Sometimes at this stage, even the slightest change could tip someone over from pleasure to pain, and he didn't want to go too fast in case he overshot that point. 

As he increased the power, Cecil arched his back and gave a harsh moan, no longer trying to stifle his cries. Carlos paused. "Cecil? Speak to me. Do you need to stop?" He looked his boyfriend over carefully, noticing that his erection was softening, and wondered if he'd finally passed his pain threshold. One finger was poised over the machine's power button, the other hand was ready to make a note of the time and any observations.

"N-no, it's okay, it doesn't hurt, I just... " Cecil's face was beet red and he was dripping with sweat, but he was still able to form more or less coherent words. "I just really have to go to the bathroom," he whispered, clearly embarrassed. 

Carlos resisted the urge to smirk, and nodded instead. "All right, just hold on." He shut the power down and Cecil slumped, panting for air. His legs and ass muscles were still twitching erratically, even without the electricity flowing through them, and his cock was hanging limp, the wires that Carlos had tightened so carefully now loose. He stepped over to Cecil and stroked his sweat-damp hair, kissing his forehead. 

"Please, Carlos, I need to go," Cecil pleaded. "Help me get out of this?"

Carlos shook his head. "It took a long time to hook everything up - I'm not about to undo it all just so you can go to the bathroom. Not when I can take care of you right here." He stepped away for a moment, retrieving a large, recently sterilized beaker from the autoclave. Cecil looked confused and uncertain as Carlos returned and positioned the container beneath his penis, taking its soft length into his free hand to hold it steady.

"I, I don't know if I can," Cecil stammered, squirming against his bonds and squeezing his eyes shut. 

"How badly do you need to go?" Carlos replied dryly. Cecil made a desperate little whimpering sound, and Carlos relented slightly (but only slightly). "I'll take care of you, Cecil," he repeated more gently. "You can do this, you just need to relax and let it out. I'll make sure there's no mess, it's all right, you can trust me..." He felt Cecil's dick twitch slightly in his hand, and a few drops of urine fell into the beaker. "There you go, that's right," he encouraged him, and with another moan, Cecil relaxed fully and the stream began to flow. Gush, actually - he must have been holding it back for a while. "Look at me," Carlos ordered him in a quiet tone, and Cecil's eyes snapped open, staring into his with a mixture of humiliation and adoration as he emptied himself at Carlos' command.

Carlos was just beginning to wonder if he should have chosen the next larger beaker when Cecil's piss slowed to a trickle, then tapered off and finally stopped. He was trembling a little, no longer from the electric shocks, Carlos guessed, but from the physical and emotional release of what he'd just done. But his gaze hadn't once left Carlos, and he was proud of him for that. "Good job," he told Cecil, covering the urine sample quickly with a lid and putting it into the fridge so that he could test it later for any anomalies. He also retrieved another item from the assortment of tools he'd gathered.

Cecil nodded weakly. "Are you... more shocks now?" he managed to ask, sounding dazed.

"In a moment," Carlos told him, returning to his side. "I think we need to take this to the next level - what I was trying before obviously wasn't effective. Well, not effective at causing pain, anyway." He showed Cecil what he was holding in his hand - a long, slender piece of stainless steel with a rounded end. Cecil paled slightly and his eyes widened as he understood what Carlos intended to do. "Same as before," Carlos told him. "I'll go very slowly, and you can give me the word to stop at any time, all right?" 

"Yes," Cecil replied cautiously. He watched as Carlos tore open another pack of lubricant in order to slather the sound, then applied a dollop to the piss slit of his still-soft cock as well. Holding Cecil's dick up and steady, Carlos began easing the metal rod into his urethra. He worked it in perhaps half an inch, then allowed gravity to let it slide in a little further. Then he left it for a moment, observing Cecil's reactions as he grew accustomed to the unfamiliar feeling of his body being stretched and violated this way. He wanted to be especially cautious with this process, as Cecil might not be able to warn him if it was starting to hurt before he reached the point of actually injuring him (or even after that point...) 

"How is it?" he asked, sliding the sound another half an inch in.

"Uh... feels strange," Cecil managed to gasp. "Not bad, just weird." Carlos almost laughed at the delicious sensation of being able to make _Cecil_ think something was weird. Cecil's dick was beginning to harden again, and both of them looked down at it. "Is that okay?" he asked Carlos.

Carlos nodded. "I won't try to push it in any further until you're fully erect, just to be on the safe side." Even as he said that, Cecil's cock stiffened further, making him smile. "You're doing so well," he told him, and Cecil returned his smile shakily. 

"Carlos?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Is this... is this still a date? I mean, do we put all this on the form, or...?" 

Carlos was uncertain how to respond to that. Was it a science experiment, or was it still part of their evening together as a couple? He thought the latter, but maybe Cecil saw it differently. Maybe the City Council would see it differently. "I'd like it to still be a date," he told Cecil slowly, "but if you think that's a bad idea..."

"No!" Cecil blurted. "No, it's a date. This is still a date, a perfect date..." He was almost completely hard again now, and Carlos made sure to adjust the wires into their proper positions so they wouldn't pinch him, fully aware of the irony of not wanting to hurt his lover.

"Are you ready for a little more?" he asked Cecil, who nodded eagerly, biting his lip. Carlos began to slowing slide the sound out, then back in again. Cecil moaned, his hips jerking against his restraints so that Carlos had to pause before resuming his slow progress, each time easing the rod a little further into Cecil's body. He ran his thumb gently along the underside of Cecil's cock, feeling the unnatural bulge of the metal shaft inside him, and Cecil cried out, but not in pain. 

Carlos continued with his slow, steady strokes - he could be very patient, especially in situations like this. He noticed absent-mindedly that he was rock-hard too, but that could wait. "Ohh, fuck me," Cecil moaned.

"This is just the first hole of yours I'll fuck," Carlos promised him. He felt more comfortable saying things like that now that they'd agreed it was still a date. The sound was fully inside Cecil now - if Carlos felt for the end, he could feel it pressing against his perineum, with just an inch or so left sticking out from the tip. He found he could let go of it - and Cecil's cock - safely without it moving around too much now, or risking slipping out. Now, he decided, stepping back to observe the scene, he could attempt the final part of his plan. If this didn't work, he wasn't sure what else he could try to make Cecil experience pain, at least not without seriously harming him. 

He fastened the electrical wires to the end of the sound that protruded slightly from the head of Cecil's swollen cock. This wasn't something he had tried before, even with experienced partners who liked intense play, so he wasn't completely sure how Cecil might react. "I'm going to turn it on," he warned him, and Cecil nodded, all flushed and wide-eyed. He looked as though he might have been going to say something, but as Carlos switched the machine on again, any words were lost in a howl of desperate need. 

"Tell me," Carlos insisted, "how it feels. I need to know." 

Through gritted teeth, Cecil tried to speak. "So... hard, and... need to come, Carlos, please..." His cock was jerking and twitching on its own, impaled and bound and unable to find release. "Feels like I'm gonna explode," Cecil managed to gasp, throwing his head back as far as he could against the examination table.

"But it doesn't hurt?" Carlos pressed the button to ramp the power up just a little further.

"I... I don't know," Cecil whimpered, on the verge of tears. "I don't know how to say what it feels like, I just know I want it to stop..."

"Do you really want it to stop, or do you just want to come?" Carlos inquired. He was still fairly sure this was more emotional than physical - Cecil was overwhelmed and exhausted and desperate to come, but not in actual pain. "If you need to stop, you know what you have to say."

Cecil groaned, clearly struggling with himself for a moment. "Don't wanna disappoint you," he whispered eventually. 

"You won't," Carlos assured him. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

Cecil nodded, and, in a ragged voice that Carlos could barely hear, murmured, "Dog park."

Instantly Carlos shut off the machine, and Cecil slumped back against the table, limbs all hanging limp. Carlos moved as quickly as he could to detach the wires and electrodes from his body, but it was still a time-consuming process because he wanted to be careful. "You did so well," he said soothingly as he worked, "I'm so proud of you." As he began to withdraw the sound, Cecil gave a guttural moan, and Carlos wondered for a second if he had come, but no semen followed the rod out of his cock. Cecil's balls were tight and hot as he unbound them, and he cried out when they were touched. "Cecil," Carlos asked, trying to be gentle in Cecil's fragile state but still needing to know, "does that hurt?" He stroked them again, cupping them in his hand, and watched as Cecil flinched.

"I don't know," Cecil choked out. "I don't like it, I want it to stop! My balls feel like they're on fire and weigh a hundred pounds each and when you touch them I want to scream."

"That's pain," Carlos informed him. Every torture he'd been able to inflict on Cecil had done nothing, but in the end, blue balls had done him in. "Fortunately, there's an easy solution for it in this case."

He tugged off his glove and took Cecil's rigid cock in his hand. It was still slick with lube and as Carlos began to rub it, Cecil's breath hitched in his throat. Carlos leaned in to kiss Cecil's neck, continuing his quick, steady strokes. Under different circumstances he would have wanted this to last longer, to take his time over it, but now he just wanted to get Cecil off as fast as he could. It only took a few moments before Cecil arched against his bonds and, with a harsh groan, unleashed a flood of come that spattered Carlos' hand, his lab coat, and the floor. Carlos was glad that he hadn't unfastened the restraints yet, or he thought Cecil might have fallen over onto the floor after he was finished. 

He adjusted the table back to its reclining position and then, making sure he was supporting Cecil carefully, undid the straps that were holding him in place. Cecil was shaky as he tried to sit up, and wound up clinging to Carlos for a good long while as Carlos held him and stroked his hair. The sweat was cooling rapidly on his skin, though, and he was shivering from more than just the intensity of his orgasm. Carlos let go of him for a moment, just long enough to grab one of his spare lab coats and wrap it around Cecil's shoulders to keep him from getting chilled. 

Eventually Cecil was able to stand up on wobbly legs, although he was still leaning against Carlos. As their bodies pressed together, he looked down, worried. "You didn't get to come," Cecil said. "Can I do something to help with that?"

Carlos shook his head. "You're in no state right now," he told him. "What you need is a big drink of water, maybe a snack if you think you can handle it, and a long rest, so I'm going to take you home and make sure you get that." Cecil's face fell so fast Carlos couldn't help a little chuckle. "Don't worry," he promised. "I'm not leaving, and in the morning I bet you'll be feeling much better. If you'd still like to make me come then, we'll see what we can do about that." Sleeping over together would mean more paperwork on top of the mountain he'd no doubt already have to fill out, but it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
